Everyone has secrets
by Jamester7
Summary: Katniss is the new student, she just transferred with her cousin Clove, her sister Prim, and her mother. Katniss wants to start fresh and forget her past. It doesn't help when she takes an interest in a certain blond, not only is she trying not to fall for him, she is also keeping a secret. She has a daughter with a different man. Can he get her to open up. Might change to M.
1. Introduction

**A/N: In this story the hunger games never happened. Everyone is normal, well as normal as you can get but normal. Basically this story is about how Katniss deals with a tough situtation.**

* * *

***Introduction***

Katniss Everdeen wasn't know normal girl, she was special. She recently moved to the capitol with her mother, her younger sister Primrose, her cousin Clove, and her four year old daughter Ross. Ever since Clove's parents died, she moved in with the only family she had left. It also didn't help the fact that ever since Katniss made her mistake when she was thirteen with her best friend Gale, she was left with a responsiblity. Katniss looked at her new home, her mother got a raise and was transferred here, now they had money and plenty of it.

"Mom, can Clove, Katniss, and I go out and buy some new clothes for school?" Prim asked her mother.  
"Sure, but don't buy anything skimpy" she joked.  
"We won't, can you keep an eye on Ross?" Katniss asked.  
"Sure" her mother nodded.

They grabbed the credit card from Mrs. Everdeen and left the house. They eventually found a place of stores. They walked into a store that sold clothes for Prim. After Prim tried on multiple shirts, skirts, jeans, dresses, ext. they paid for everything and then went to go to a store that had clothes in Clove and Katniss's size. Since they were both seventeen they were practically woman. Even though Katniss and Clove weren't girly, they were the type of people that went out into the woods and hunted anything and everything. They entered a store called Joyce's. They looked around when Katniss noticed Clove scoff.

"What?" Katniss asked.  
"That bitch over there keeps looking over here, I'm about to take my knife and skin her alive" Clove exclaimed to Katniss and Prim.

Katniss looked to see a blond girl with a lot of glitter on, she was with three boys. Katniss felt Prim tug her shirt.

"Yeah" Katniss asked.  
"Try not to fight please?" Prim practically begged.  
"We won't, unless that girl starts something" Clove muttered.

Katniss was looking at a rake of shirts when Clove snapped. Clove went over to the girl that was snickering and looking in their direction. Katniss went after her cousin.

"You have something to say bitch?" Clove went head to head with the girl.  
"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, was I being to loud" the girl said pretending to feel remorse.  
"Clove don't make a scene" Katniss tried to pull her back but Clove wasn't backing down.  
"No, not until glitter bitch shuts the hell up" Clove glared at the girl.  
"The name is Glimmer" she snickered.  
"Wow, her name seriously does ryhme, that is so not a shock" Clove said sarcastically.  
"Coming from you Clover!" Glimmer spat.  
"It's Clove" corrected Clove.  
"Big deal, just because your new, doesn't mean you can be coming up in my personal space" Glimmer gestured around her.  
"Yeah well I'll be invading that personally space with my-" Katniss put her hand over Clove's mouth.  
"I know where you're going with that sentence" Katniss looked at Clove.  
"Clove back away" Prim's voice was heard.  
"Aw, you even have a little girl telling you to leave, isn't that sweet" Glimmer teased.  
"You litt-" Katniss pulled Clove away finally.  
"Lets go" Katniss said.  
"You're lucky" Clove sent a glare and Glimmer who just smirked.

The girls left and went back home. Prim went to her room while Clove and Katniss went to Clove's room. Katniss rolled her eyes at her cousin's room. Clove's room was a blood red color and on the wall by her bed she had a display of knives.

"You seriously hung these up" Katniss asked looking at the wall of knives.  
"Yes, you see if that Glimmer bitch ever comes here, I can slice and dice" Clove grinned. "By the way, why did you pull me away?" Clove asked.  
"You were going to make a scene in a public place" Katniss said.

Clove sighed and rolled her eyes. Ross came running in.

"You're home" Ross beamed at her mom.  
"Yes" Katniss nodded.  
"Good, me want to play" Ross said.  
"You can't, it's time for bed, since it is almost ten and mommy has her first day of school tomorrow" Katniss picked up her daughter.  
"Yay!" Clove said sarcastically.  
"Night" Katniss waved to Clove. "Night" Clove said in a fake cheery voice, which made Katniss laugh.

Katniss put Ross to sleep than got herself ready. 'Tomorrow was going to be fun' Katniss thought sarcastically. She got into her bed and looked at the ceiling before drifting off into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games story, hope you enjoy. If you'd like me to continue you, review.**


	2. First day

Katniss woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. She shut it off and got out of bed. She went into her closet and picked out a pair of black pants, a black and red stripped shirt, and black boots. She placed them on her bed before she went to go take a shower. When Katniss was all nice and clean she got dressed into her outfit. She then put her hair in a braid and walked into Ross's room. Ross was still sleeping and Katniss kissed her little girl's forehead. Ross Jolene Everdeen was such a beauty. She looked like her mother, except for the eyes. Whoever said that Ross didn't look like Katniss, they were nuts. She walked out of her little girl's room and downstairs. She saw Prim and Clove were already eating breakfast.

"Mom left for work, she said we needed to wait for the baby sitter before we could leave" Prim stated.  
"Okay" Katniss took a seat and ate the bowl of cereal that someone got for her.

When the girls were finished their breakfast there was a soft knock on the door. Clove answered it.

"Hi, I'm the baby sitter" the woman said.  
"Yes, come in" Clove let the woman in.  
"Hi, I'm the mother Katniss" Katniss introduced.  
"I'm Maybell, where's the little one? I think your mother said her name was Rose?" Maybell asked.  
"She is still asleep and her name is Ross" Katniss corrected.  
"Right, well I got everything from here" Maybell smiled.  
"Thanks, school gets out at 2:45, I'll be home after" Katniss exclaimed.  
"No problem" Maybell said.

Katniss nodded and the girls got in Katniss's car and they were off. Their school was a special school, for gifted kids between the ages of 12-18. They parked in an empty parking space and they looked at the school.

"Well, lets do this" Clove said pumped.

The girls got out and since Prim was still in middle school, she had to go through another door. Katniss and Clove made their way to the main office and got their locker combos and schedule. They walked out of the main office to see Glimmer and her little gang not that far from them. Clove groaned.

"Why did she have to go here?" Clove turned to Katniss.  
"Just ignore her" Katniss said.  
"Thank god I have my sharpest knife in my boot" Clove's blood started to boil at the thought of using her knife.  
"Clove" Katniss hit her arm.  
"Fine" Clove sighed.

They tried to walk down the hall before Glimmer spotted them but it was too late because she was grinning.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Clover" Glimmer said.  
"Its Clove!" Clove spat.  
"Hm, don't care Clover" Glimmer looked at her friends with a smile on her face.

Clove grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her into the locker.

"You call me Clover one more time, I'll make sure I take your insides and put them on the outsides!" Clove spat in a deathly manor.

Glimmer was scared to say the least. Clove slammed her into the locker one more time before grabbed Katniss's wrist and pulling her down the hall.

"Wow" Katniss said.  
"Yup, don't screw with me" Clove sent a fake glare at Katniss.  
"I will now" Katniss returned the glare and they walked off to class.

Once arriving to class, they of course already saw Glimmer with her friends. When Glimmer spotted them come in she looked at Clove in disgust. Clove rolled her eyes and the girls took a seat. Students started to pile in and not a minute later the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, now today we will be doing a group project. I will pick the groups" Effie Trinket said.

She went through papers until she found the class list.

"Okay, in our first group is Peeta Mellark, Cato Brycison, Marvel Earlo, Glimmer Sunshine, Clove Grande, and Katniss Everdeen" she went on an on with the groups.

Clove groaned when she found out who was in her group.

"Even her last name makes me want to puke!" Clove growled.  
"Just please know fighting, I want to pass this" Katniss said.  
"Fine" Clove put her lucky knife that was in her boot, deeper.  
"Oh god lets go" Katniss pulled her off the desk.

They walked over to the group of friends and Glimmer scoffed.

"Of course, you're in this group" Glimmer glared at Clove.  
"Glimmer, know fighting with them, I actually want a good grade" Peeta spoke up.  
"He's right" Cato butted in.  
"Fine" Glimmer sighed.

Katniss and Clove took a seat and waited for their teacher to bring them their assignment. When Effie came over she handed them the assignment and Glimmer looked at it.

"Hm, not a usual play we have to do" Glimmer said.  
"What is it?" Cato asked.  
"Look for yourself" Cato looked at it and nodded.

* * *

After school they all met up at the woods. Clove and Katniss came together. Prim said she would watch Ross when the baby sitter left. Now all they had to do was get through this practice.


	3. The kiss

Glimmer was going on and on, about how she should get the lead.

"Can't we just vote?" Katniss suggested.  
"Shut up Katpiss" Glimmer said.

Katniss wanted to kill her. Katniss looked at Clove and gave her a nod that she could do something. Katniss pointed to her shoe and Clove grinned.

"So like I was saying, I think-AAHHH!" Glimmer screamed as a knife went passed her head and into the tree behind her.

Clove grinned and retrieved her knife. She stuffed it back in her boot and looked at Glimmer who was scared to death.

"We're going to vote" Clove grinned wider when Glimmer nodded quickly.  
"How did you do that?" Peeta asked.  
"I specialize in knives, my father taught me when I was younger, it's been a skill ever sense" Clove explained. "Okay, so everyone here votes for a girl to be the lead and a boy to be the lead. You can't pick yourself" Clove looked at Glimmer. "So Peeta, pick a girl and a boy".  
"Hm, well Cato and Katniss" Peeta answered.  
"What?" Katniss looked at him.

He just shrugged, she really didn't want to be the lead.

"Well I'm going for Peeta and Katniss" Cato spoke.  
"Katniss and Cato" Marvel voted.  
"Clove and Peeta" Katniss mumbled.  
"Katniss and Cato" Clove looked at Glimmer.  
"Katniss and Marvel" Glimmer said.  
"Well it looks like we got are leads, and since Peeta was the second highest, its only fair he gets the other second lead boy, then Marvel" Cato suggested.  
"Good, I hate plays, so the less lines the better" Marvel agreed.  
"Well since no one mentioned Glimmer, Clove is the second female lead, then Glimmer" Peeta explained.  
"But I want more then four lines" Glimmer complained.  
"Too bad, you get what you get!" Clove spat.  
"She can have my spot" Katniss said.  
"No, I'm not letting you give up the female lead" Clove turned to Katniss.  
"I don't have enough time to learn those lines considering everything that's going on" Katniss said to her.  
"She'll be fine" Clove reassured her.  
"Who?" Marvel asked.  
"My little sister Prim" Katniss didn't want anyone knowing about her daughter.  
"She's almost thirteen, she can practically take care of herself" Clove put a hand on her cousin's shoulder.  
"Fine" Katniss sighed.

They talked about the people they were playing. This play they were doing was going to be brought to life, they were going to make the characters their own.

* * *

***Next day***

Since today was Friday Katniss was going to be able to spend time with Ross. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened that got her here. She and her best friend Gale had sex, she later found out she was pregnant. After Ross was born Katniss wanted her and Gale to be a family. The first month after Ross was born, he stayed, but he left after that. He shut Katniss out, he got new friends, eventually got himself a girlfriend and Katniss was alone supporting her daughter, she was glad that she didn't give Ross, Gale's last name, she was also grateful that Ross looked more like Katniss than Gale. She was to busy in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone sit next to her.

"Katniss?" said the familiar voice.  
"Huh?" Katniss looked at Cato.  
"I asked if you wanted to practice after school?" Cato asked.  
"Where?" Katniss asked a little nervous.  
"We can go to my house? My dad is away on buisness and my mother is at work?" Cato suggested.  
"Yeah, sure" Katniss nodded.

Cato pulled out paper and wrote down his address.

"Come anytime before four" Cato left after that.

Katniss watched him walk off before looking down at the address, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

***After school***

After school Katniss went home. She hurried and did all her homework before she left to go to Cato's. Since Clove didn't have plans she agreed to watch Ross. Katniss walked to his home since it was a nice day and looked up at his house when she arrived. He must be rich. Katniss walked up the long pathway and rang his doorbell. Cato answered and smiled when he saw her standing at his door.

"Come in" Cato gestured her inside.

Katniss walked in and saw how beautiful the inside looked. There was a crystal lighting on the cieling, a grand staircase, marble tiles on the floor. Katniss was in paradise.

"Like it?" Cato asked.  
"Like it? I love it" Katniss replied.  
"Come on, we'll work in my room" Cato lightly grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs.

Katniss looked at their intertwined arms, he had the most lightest touch. They reached a room that had two swords going diangnal from each other. They walked in and Katniss let her jaw hang. His room was hugh. It could fight Katniss's whole house in it and still have plenty of room. Cato grinned at her expression. When Katniss noticed that he was looking at her she picked her jaw up off the floor.

"Sorry" she mumbled her apology.  
"It's cool" Cato shook it off.

Cato led her to his bed and took a seat. Of course it was a king size. Katniss was a little nervous. She slowly sat down on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Cato asked sort of amused.  
"Yeah, so um are characters are best friends who end up turning to love each other dearly" Katniss looked at her script.  
"Yes, okay lets take it from the beginning?" Cato suggested.

Katniss nodded. She went to the first page and saw that the first page revolved around Katniss's character Nicoletta and Cato's character Zamon.

"Hey Letta" Cato looked at Katniss.  
"Hey Zee" Katniss returned his gaze.  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to possibly hang out later?".  
"Yeah sure, we can maybe watch a movie?".  
"Or something else?" Cato had to mumble.  
"Huh?".  
"Nothing".  
"Okay, well I'll see you later" Katniss's character had to kiss Cato's on the cheek. She was hesitant but she kissed the left side of his cheek, her lips were on his cheek for about three seconds before she pulled away and they had to look into each other's eyes.  
"Later" Cato whispered getting lost in Katniss's eyes.

Cato didn't know what came over him but he kissed Katniss full on the lips. 'This wasn't in the script' Katniss's brain was screaming at her. Cato didn't feel her kissing back and pulled away and looked at her. Next thing Katniss knows she slams her lips onto Cato's. Somewhere along the way Cato ends up ontop of Katniss. Their tongues are battling like mad and Katniss had to admit that this was the best kiss she's ever gotten. She hasn't had a relationship since after Ross was born and Gale left. Realization dawned on Katniss and she pulled away.

"I can't do this" Katniss said.

She pushed Cato off of her and grabbed her stuff and ran out his door. She heard him calling her name and chasing after her.

"Katniss! Wait!" Cato made her face him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Cato tried to explain.  
"It's okay, but I need to get home" Katniss said.  
"Can I call you?" Cato asked.

Katniss nodded and gave him a small smile. She walked out of his house and to her own. She had to admit that he was an amazing kisser. The only problem was, she didn't deserve him, he deserved someone who isn't a teen mom. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, for more click the button below.**


End file.
